


Rumlow:Heart of The Wolf

by QeutreMcRib



Series: The Marvel Cinematic Universe that sadly wasnt made. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)
Genre: Catholic Brock Rumlow, Catholic Character of Color, Catholic Imagery, Genocide, Guilt, Kidnapped Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, M/M, Prayer, Racism, Racist Language, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Remorseful Brock Rumlow, Revenge, Roman Catholicism, Sad Brock Rumlow, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QeutreMcRib/pseuds/QeutreMcRib
Summary: After a failed mission where his entire team except for Steve was killed while they were trying to regain a Tierradian Dam from a mercenary group that gained control of it. He's almost killed and Steve is captured by the group but survives and sets out on a journey to save Steve and gets revenge with a bit of help from his people while learning more about his culture.





	Rumlow:Heart of The Wolf

November 29th 2013 1:23am ,South Eastern Tierradios/ West Caledonian border, The Rapid Waves Dam.

It was after midnight, When the STRIKE Team was on a hillside watching over the dam to see how many Mercenaries were in the group, Controlling the dam that belonged to the Tierradian Government and The La Gente People. There Brock, Steve and another STRIKE Soldier were looking through special binoculars to see the interior and exterior of the dam to count how many enemy combatants, While the others awaited their signal. Strike Soldier:" Okay, Seem like a minimum of 30 soldiers at the very least, Shouldn't be too much of a hassle." he said as he put away his binocs and grabbed his rifle. Brock:" Good, We'll have one half of us go through the front gate area. While me and Rogers and the other half go in, The other half will provide covering fire and come in with us. We will not use any explosives as that will potentially damage the dam. Got it?" He said with all members of the group confirming the plan.

Then, As Rogers and Rumlows team went in sneakily with the other half following not far behind, They were able to get onto the dams road area before being spotted by a sniper armed with a machine gun who immediately killed three Strike Soldiers. The entire team then entered the area to provide covering fire while the merc group then came in and started to both groups, Fire at each other. As both teams returned fire, Roger and Rumlow got behind a pillar for one of the buildings and Rumlow shot at the Mercs, Killing four while Rogers looked at the STRIKE teams casualty count and saw that just about half or more of their own team was dead. Steve: Rumlow, We might be surrounded." He yelled out to Rumlow due to the rapid waterfall going through the Hydroelectric Dam as Rumlow shot dead another Merc. Brock:" Don't say that." He said as he ducked behind the pillar due to more Mercs coming out of a building and shooting at Rogers and Rumlow.

Steve:" I'll go out there with my shield and draw them away, You go and take them out. He tried to yell out but Brock didnt hear him, Due to the gunfire and the rushing waters that ran through the dam and went down below as a waterfall. Brock:" What?" he said before Steve ran with his shield drawing away most gunfire before falling to the ground and seizing up with all gunfire drawing away from him to the other STRIKE Soldiers not far away. Brock saw on Steve's neck something small that must have been shot into his neck that is probably electrocuting him but it doesn't look lethal, Just debilitating. Brock:" STEVE!!!" He yelled out at the look of Steve in pain and stunned on the ground. Brock:" YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!! He yelled out before coming out of cover to shoot dead 5 mercs. He saw Steve dazed on the ground and clearly in pain.

On one of the buildings on the Dam(Specifically the administration office building), Two men are on the rooftop/ Helipad with one holding Binocs and the other a sniper rifle. The one with the Binocs who's also the leader of the Mercenary group was looking at the firefight between the STRIKE Soldiers when the sniper asked him a question. Sniper:" There's one guy, He's taking the guys out over there, Should I take him down?" Leader:(Portrayed by Frank Grillo who also portrays Brock.)" Yeah." he said which the Sniper then used his approval to aim his rifle at Brock and get ready to fire at him. Leader:" Wait, Where is he?" he said before looking back through his Binoculars to find the man. He was surprised to see HIM! HOLY SHIT!!! It's Fucking Brock right there. But then he remembered that he told Nate( His Groups Sniper) To shoot him. Leaders:" Wait, NATE. DONT FUCKING-!"

he said before Nate fired out two shots. As Brock shot at the other Mercs. He heard two shots rang out but felt a sharp pain in his right arm and his upper torso that sent him back against the guardrail of the dam, When he looked down at himself, He saw that his right shoulder was shot and he was bleeding slowly from his upper torso area. Then another shot rang out and he was hit in the torso again which sent him over the guardrail and falling down the side of the dam and the 4,000 foot high waterfall, Presumably to his death. Steve who was on the ground but stunned and not really able to move much, Saw Brock get shot and fall over the guardrail. Steve:" BROCK!!!" He said before screaming out in pain as he was shocked with the device on his neck. The man who had the Binocs then looked at Nate and punched him in the face, Probably breaking his nose and then went down the stairs that was on the outside of the building and went down to the road area to inspect.

He ran to the guardrail to see but only saw the waterfall that led down and the river at the bottom that went into the border region between the Caledonian and Tierradian border. Then he heard someone close by scream in pain scream in pain and went to look. He saw the man Brock called Steve and saw that it was FUCKING CAPTAIN AMERICA! He saw him seize up and scream in pain and saw Nate close by with the remote, Electrocuting Steve while he smiled. He then ran to him, Grabbed his remote and then punched him again. Leader:" NATE, YOU INBRED, PSHYCOTIC MOTHERFUCKER! Don't god damn torture him." He said before crouching down to the mans Unconscious body to see if Caps(Guess he's calling him Cap now) alive and checked his pulse. Luckily he was still alive. Leader:" Bill, Anyone else left?" He asked one of his guys to see if any soldiers were left. Bill:" No, They all dead." Leader:" Well bring their bodies in. Don't just leave them out in the fucking cold, rainy night." He said as he didnt want to disrespect the corpses by leaving them out for the fucking wolves of the area to be eaten by them.

Leader:" I said, FUCKING BRING THEIR BODIES IN!!! He said yelling at his mercs who were silent and hesitated to bring the bodies in but did after he yelled at them. He then picked up Caps body and brought him inside, Gently Laid him in a holding cell that was in the detainment office located. He then went outside to look down the waterfall. This is where he killed Brock.

November 30th 7:09am 35 miles downriver South Western Tierradian/ West Caledonian border

After drifting down the rough waters of the river, He drifted onto the shore of the Tierradian side of the border. He was Bare(Great) Ass naked from the rough waters but still had on his prized necklaces and bleeding out from his bullet wounds. He was sore and tired from drifting in the rough waters of the river. He was trying to keep his eyes open when he saw five wolves(All male if his guess was right.) come out of the woods. He knew he was probably gonna die because of the Bleeding and the bullet wounds but now the wolves are gonna fucking kill him. But instead, they laid next to him and just laid there around, In front of and next to him. One of the wolves looked deeply into his eyes, Mesmerizing him.

Then, Out of nowhere, A bright light came and blinded him but then quickly left. When it left, he looked over his body to see that , Even though he was still naked. All of his wounds were healed and it even looked like he was never shot. But then the sound of people surprised him and, The wolves must have heard it because they ran back into the forests. He look and saw two men on horses, One holding a Hunting rifle and one holding a repeater, Had a line of naked men in chains following behind them. But before they could see him, He hid his necklaces in a... "Interesting" spot in his body. Man1:" Lookey here, Guess we found ourselves another brownie to add to our line." Man2:" yeah, get in line, Ganker(A derogatory slur for La Gentes)." he said before throwing chains down in front of Brock.

Man1:" yeah, Otherwise I'll blow your goddamn Ugly, Savage, Pipe smoking head off." he said aiming his rifle at Brocks head. He thought of resisting but instead decided to put them on and get into line with the others. Man2:" Guess the fucking Ganker at least understands basic English." Man1:" Maybe it just needs someone to command it." He said, Causing the both of them to laugh at their racist banter. They then started to travel where they soon crossed a small bridge that led into Caledonia from Tierradios. Brock knew that after crossing this bridge, Then he's fucked because now Tierradios and the US gov't doesn't have much options when it comes to getting him back from The Caledonians. He would now become a slave, possibly for the rest of his life. But most importantly, He would never see Steve again.

They then crossed the bridge[ Then the theme song "Rumlow" which was sung and played in the style of "Django" By Luis Baclov started to play.}, Which now meant he would possibly become a slave for the rest of his life{ " (Rumlow) Rumlow, Have you always been alone. (Rumlow) Rumlow, Have you ever been loved."}. They then walked across the forests{" (Rumlow) Rumlow, Now your love has gone away.("Rumlow). Once you have loved him, Whoa, Oh."} Which felt hard on the slaves feet including Brock's as the path the slaveholders took was one paved with the blood and suffering of slaves and gravel. They then walked in the rigid cold{" Now you've loved him, Whoa, Oh. But You've lost him forever, Rumlow."} which was probably a bit worse for Brock as he was still wet and so it felt less like ice was forming on his body and more like Ice was forming him.

One of the brothers decided to lag behind the slaves, Holding a standard whip and occasionally using it to make the slaves walk faster and to occasionally satisfy his Racist, Sadistic needs{" You may be sad but remember that you'll soon get your revenge.}. After going through the cold forests, They started to go into the hot, large, hilly and sunny Plains with the sun highlighting the scars of all of the abuse the slaves have endured, Both recent and past.{" Oooooohhhh RUMLOOOOOOW, After Your pain, There shall be redemption and reward."}. Now, The wetness on Brocks body had that had felt like ice had evaporated due to the brutality of the suns scorching power. Now his body was instead covered in his sweat, Same for all of the other slaves.{ "For when there are clouds of grey floating above your head, There soon shall be light of hope and its beautiful array ahead."}.

They then started to go across the mountains of the area where it started to prove worse for the slaves as they had to essentially climb atop the inclined path which was hard on the slaves as they had to walk barefoot and up an inclined path. They continued walking and Brock saw the plantations of Caledonia where slaves are forced to work, At times even to death. They then entered a small town where the residents looked at their naked bodies, Whipped and tired. Some residents even shouted racial epithets at them and even spit at them. He was humiliated and objectified. He didnt even feel human. He continued walking, The paths and roads changing materials being hard on his feet. The roads and paths of sand, dirt, gravel asphalt and more being hard on his feet.{Where the song then ended.}

December 2nd 1:21am 100 miles away from the south eastern Tierradian/West Caledonian border that Brock was by

After two days of walking in the changing brutal climate that spread out, The slaves and their kidnappers were in a forest that was cold and empty. The only thing they had all eaten were the feed that would be given to animals that they all c quickly burnt off and when they stopped by a stream to drink some water. Many of them had been whipped by one of the slavers that left scars on their backs. For Brock however, The worst thing wasn't the whipping, Brutal changing temperatures, Starvation, dehydration. etc. It was the possibility, No, Fact that he wouldn't see Steven Rogers ever again and his cute, almost annoying yet harmless naivete, Or his beautiful blonde hair or when he hugs Brock, Or when he corrects Brock on his language, Or just being with Steve. For him however, The thought of seeing Steve again was the only thing keeping him sane.

As they walked through the forests, They saw a light not too far from them that caused both horseback riding slavers who both stopped and aimed their guns at the light. Man2:" Who the fuck is that? Show yourselves or I fill ya with lead." He said, Causing four men on horseback with a saddled horse trailing them to come out, One with a lantern and three men behind him at his sides wearing bandanas with one holding a hunting rifle with a scope, One had a repeater and had a bowie knife sheathed on his Leather jacket and one with a bow and arrow and also a repeater, all firearms/ Bows and arrows on their backs, While the man in front held a lantern and had his bandana down and looked, Similar to Brock a bit as he was fit and around 50 or maybe 55( We'll call him BMan for the storys sake). BMan:" Hello, Just traveling out here with my sons. What are you doing around here?" he said, With an accent that showed that he was definitely La Gente from Tierradios. Man2:" Fuck you want, River Nigger?( Another derogatory slur for La Gente)" He barked out to the man on horseback.

BMan:" Well, I heard that you two were selling strong fighters and I was looking for one to buy. Maybe starting with a price of $100,000." He said calming down the angry, Racist men. Man2:" Well, get off your horse and take a look here. But leave your rifle on your horse and your kids gotta stay on their horses and my brother will watch them, Got it?" BMan:" Yep, Got it. Now, Show me your slaves." He said cheerfully and getting off his horse to look closer at the slaves, Holding a lantern. He walked along the line of slaves to deeply look at them. He carefully inspected them and looked at their muscular, Scarred bodies and faces while using the lantern to inspect their bodies. He then stopped at Brock and deeply looked at him. BMan:(says in low voice.)" Perfect, Found you." He said quietly and with a smile. he then turned to walk towards the men on horseback, With one of them looking at him and the others looking at his "Sons", Holding a rifle with the lantern on the barrel.

Man2:" So the starting price you said was $100,000, Right?" He said causing the man to laugh at them. Bman:" You think I would waste money on trading human lives, You sick white fucks." Man2:" Fuck you talkin about?" he said, Holding his repeater at the indigenous man who was unfazed by the gun aimed at him. BMan:" Well, Guess I have to demonstrate for you." he said before dropping his lantern, Pulling out a revolver that you'd see in a western and shooting the man in the head, Causing the top of his head to explode with chunks of skull, blood and brains to splatter on the grounds of the forests and his body falling off his horse. Then the man shot the head of the horse of the man who was watching his "Sons". This caused the man to drop his gun as the horse fell on one side and fell onto one of the legs of the man.

Man1:" FUUUUUCK, YOU KILLED MY FUCKIN BROTHER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, INDIGENOUS, FUCKIN NATIVE MOTHERFUCKER!!! He yelled out in pain. Man1:" God, You broke my fucking leg." He said as the man who shot his brother and his horse, Calmly went and picked up his lantern, Turned it back on and then searched the corpse of the mans brother, Only grabbing the mans repeater, A small sawed off shotgun off the horse saddle and an ammo pouch and the keys for the slaves chains. He then walked over to Brock and took off his chains. BMan:" Now go over to that horse and grab the stuff we got for ya." He said, Referring to the spare saddled horse they came with that had equipment on and in it. As he started to walk over to the horse, The slaver stuck under the horse said something to him. Man1:" Dont you dare go over to that horse, Greaser." he said threatening Brock. Brock frowned and growled at the man silently. He then walked over to the man and stepped on the horses corpse, crushing the mans leg further and causing him more pain, Causing the man to scream in pain. He then walked over to the horse and was approached by one of the men who was on horseback.

The man, Walked up to him after getting off his horse and took off his bandana, Showing his face{ Showing that he was portrayed by a Bearded Liam Hemsworth.}. Joseph:" Hello, I'm Joseph, Chief Aztumecas grandson. He's the one who told us to come save you and who just killed that man and his brothers horse." Behind him though, The two men on horseback were looking at Brock closely. BAR(Aka Bow And Arrows):" Wait, Brock. Is that you?" The man said before moving his bandana to show his face, The face belonged to CLINT FUCKING BARTON HIMSELF! Brock:" HOLY SHIT! Barton, I'm actually glad to have been found by you." Clint:" Yeah, My Granawate (Gentente for Great- Grandfather) said that God had sent down five messengers to tell him to rescue one of our own along with the other slaves." The other man next to him then moved his bandana down to reveal that it was that Wade Wilson guy. Wade:" Holy shitballs. It's so good to see you again but I wish that you weren't naked and recently chained up. Only the first one." He said as Brock started to put the clothes on that resembled one of those cowboy apparel that wasn't stereotypical but actually practical.

After getting clothed, The Chief walked over to his group and got onto his horse. Alex:" But you can call me Alex or Alexander as that is my legal name and the name chosen unto me by my parents. Aztumeca is the one bestowed by the Lord unto me." He said as the four of them moved them and their horses close to the chain of slaves. Alex then went to unlock the chains of the slaves. Alex:" Okay, Number one, Who here has used a gun before, Specifically a shotgun or a sawed off shotgun before?" He asked. One of the slaves answered with a "I Do" and he threw the slave the Sawed off and the ammo pouch that held its ammo. Alex:" Now, Number two, Up that away is a big house, Like a mansion with red siding and a white front door and porch. It's a farmhouse owned by this nice Catholic lady and her daughter and her family. Now, They are people who actually do know and believe that Slavery is wrong and should not be allowed in society, So they'll help you get back home in Tierradios. You'll walk at least 5 miles straight past that tree that looks like a broken fork with the four branches pointing up. Then you shall find it." he said as he pointed at the path for the slaves to take.

Alex:" Number three, Before you leave, I would suggest that you take that shotgun and blow that mans head off." He said referring to the slaver stuck underneath his dead horse. Alex:" Now, This is where I bid you all Adieu." he said as the four men started to slowly ride off. Brock looked back to see the slaves walk up to the slaver stuck under the horse. Man1:" Now, Wait guys. You know I only did this to survive right. Now come on guys. I was gonna give you your freedom after this." Then the slave with the gun aimed it at his head and then pulled the trigger, releasing both barrels automatically into the mans head and blowing it to bits. Alex, Brock, Clint, Joseph and Wade then started to ride off into the night, Following Aztumeca as they started to ride to the town of Riverbeck. They rode through the forest and then into the Grassy plains of the nearby area. They went through the hills and past a nearby trainyard, past a coal mine and then back through the plains.

November 30th 8:49am 2014 South Eastern Tierradios/ West Caledonian Border,The Rapid Waves River

Steve woke up in a bed in what he thinks is a holding cell as it was in a room that had one door that he assumed was locked. There was a window by his bed that let the sunlight shine into the room while he was in the comfortable Boxer-Briefs(Thank u, Dr. Vasquez.). The odd thing though was that he had a pillow and blanket as traditionally for Steve, Holding areas usually dont have much in the hospitality department. Then he heard someone walk into the room outside of his room. He was still kind of dazed from the Shocking that the device on his neck that he couldn't get off. Then he got ready to possibly tackle his captor.But then the man came in who looked exactly like Brock which made him freeze up at the sight of the man because he thought that it was Brock. He wasn't.

Leader:" Hey." He said casually as if he didnt have Captain America under his control and in his captivity. Steve however was filled with happiness and hope that would be immediately dashed. Steve:" OH MY GOD BROCK!! I cant believe that you're here. I thought you were-. You're not Brock, Are you?" He said as he realized that it wasn't Brock. Leader:" I'm not. And I'm sorry for what my Sniper did." He said solemnly and with Sorrow and regret. Steve:" YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED HIM!!" He said before trying to attack the man in front of him. But the man pulled out a small remote and pressed one of the buttons on it, Shocking Steve and stunning him, Causing him to fall back safely onto the bed. The shock, While being able to stop him wasn't as severe or painful as the one from last night.

Leader:" I said I'm sorry for gods sake." He said like he was about to cry but didnt. Steve was holding his neck area in pain. Steve:" Ow, That freakin hurts." He said before going to look at the face of the man in front of him. Steve:" God, You really do look like Brock." He said as the resemblance was striking. Leader:" I know. Now look, I'm not gonna hurt you. Although my fucking sniper might. So if he does, You can tell me." He said before grabbing a nearby chair and sat down in front of where Steve was sitting on the bed where he looked at Steve's almost entirely naked body(Except for where his Boxer-Briefs covered THAT part of his body}. Steve:" Look Big Daddy-." Big Daddy:" You really don't know how wrong that sounds." Steve:"- Please just let me go. I wont be any harm to you." He said almost crying as he was now emotionally broken at the sight and thought of Brock possibly being dead.

Leader:" I cant. I dont want to risk you going and getting more reinforcements or just attacking us right now or when we're all here. I don't wanna take any risks." he said with sadness. Leader:" I'm... I'm sorry." He said before getting up and then leaving the room and locking the door. Leader:" Here's the remote. Don't let him out unless you have my approval." He said as he gave the remote to one of his mercs who was guarding Steve's cell. He then walked into the bathroom close by, Locked the door and then slumped against the wall and cried in his hands at the fact that he had killed Brock.

December 2nd 7:32am RiverBeck, Caledonia 85 miles away from the South eastern Tierradian/ West Caledonian border.

After riding for hours, The five of them finally arrived at the town of RiverBeck. They slowly rode their horses into town, Scaring and surprising the Racist, bigoted residents of the town. They hitched their horses to a gravel lot(The area is a mix of rural and urban) close to the real parking lot of the pub(Which had a sign saying "La Gente not Welcome" they were stopping at. After they hitched their horses, They walked into the pub and saw the owner of the pub currently taking the chairs off the tables for the day. Alex:" Hello Sir, Me, My family and my friends would like a drink." he said politely. Owner:" Sorry, We aint open yet. Come back in an ho-." He said, Freezing as he turned around to see all five of them. Owner:" YOU ALL GOTTA LEAVE! We don't serve you people here." He said.

30 seconds later

The owner runs out of the pub in fear, running over to the police station. Alex:" Oh, AND JUST GET THE SHERRIF, ANY OTHER LAW ENFORCEMENT IS UNNECESARY!" Alex shouted to the owner as the man ran away in fear. Brock:" I think we should leave now." Alex:" Nonsense, Lets all get something to drink." He said with all them going back inside the bar. Wade, Clint, Joseph and Brock sat down at a table where the Owner had taken the chairs down. Alex came back with some plain glasses of water because it was only 7 in the morning. He then sat down next to his grandson and great-grandson. Alex:" So, How'd you get here?" He said to Brock who already drank down his glass. Brock:" I was on a mission... To recapture the Rapid waves Dam.. From some Merc Group." He said breathing heavily in between due to slamming down a glass of cold refreshing water. Alex:" Ah yes, I know all about that. One of our tribes are planning an assault to recapture it."

Brock:" Wait, Then why did the Tierradian government get us to try and recapture it?" Alex:" Well, Considering the fact that the current US administration wants to fix US-Tierradian/La Gente relations, The Government wanted to test them to see if they'll come up to their part of the deal." Brock:" So is that why you're here, Barton?" Clint:" No and yes, First, Alex is my great-grandfather and so regularly, I come here to help him free slaves and also help return them back to the homeland. I'm am allowed to come here with authorization from the US and Tierradios so I come here, Help kill some slavers and slaveowners and then go and free slaves, Simple, Right?" He said, Taking another sip of his water. Brock:" So how are you two part La Gente or related?" He said, Asking Wade and Clint. Wade:" My maternal grandfather was an immigrant to the great white north from Tierradios, Met an Irish lady and we all know how that ends." Clint:" And like I said, Great-Grandfather." Brock:" So, What's going to happen?" he said before hearing a man from outside shout for them to come outside. Brock:" Crap, That might be the sheriff."

Alex:" Good, I'll go out there and talk to the man myself." He said, Getting out of his chair and walking to the entrance. As he opened the door to the bar out into the street located in front of it, He saw the car of the Sheriff located right in front of the establishment. Sheriff:" Okay now, Come out with your hands up and no one here gets hurt." He said before Alex opened the door and started to walk outside with his hands up .Alex:" Do not fret. I am unarmed and not dangerous to your residents.". Sheriff:" Good, Now tell me why is it that you an your friends here, Are comin on in here and scarin my people, Comin up in ere an lookin like bandits?" Alex:" I can explain but first, Are you Sheriff Nicholas "Bull" Clotilde?" Sheriff:" Yes?:" Alex:" Good, It's really good to meet you." He said, Extending his right hand out. But before the Sherriff could shake it, he withdrew t to grab some papers from his coat.

Alex:" Hold up, I got some papers for you." He said as he dug into his pocket. Alex:" Odd, I seem to have left it behind with Madame, She's my horse whos hitched with the other horses. Hold up, I have to go talk to my sons about this." He said turning around to go walk back into the bar. He stopped at the sound of what must have been the Sheriffs pump shotgun being pumped and aimed at the back of his head. Sherrif:" Don't you dare move or you get your fucking head blown off!" He said with Alex turning around, Cautiously. Alex:" Look. There is no need to point guns at each other." He said with the Sheriff starting to calm down a little and lower his gun a bit. Alex:" Look lets just calm down and finally shake hands." He said extending out his left hand to shake. Just as the Sheriff went to go and shake his hand, A Colt Single Action Army Revolver came out of his coat wrist that he used to shoot the Sheriff in the heart, Almost killing the man but mortally injuring the man and shocking Brock who was watching from inside the bar with Clint, Wade and Joseph and scaring many of the towns folk who came out side to watch.

Bystander:" Wha-What- What did you just do to the sheriff?" A Male bystander standing next to the sheriffs car said to Alex at the sight of seeing their Sheriff get shot in the heart by a native. Alex:" Oh just about to do this too." He said before aiming the Revolver at the still living sheriff and pulling the trigger, Killing him and splattering blood and bits of brain all over the road and town intersection that they stand on. After this, The townsfolk ran away from Alex to try and get away and Alex just walked over to the bar and went inside. Alex:" Now I think we should leave." He said as he went to grab his hat from the table with the four others following him out to the horses. They then got on and started to ride off out of town.

After riding 25 miles away from town into a forested area where they start to camp out. Brock:" HOLY SHIT! Why did you kill him?" He said, Shouting at the man who was putting together a tent for them to sleep in. Alex:" Wade, You go and put together the food we have that we brought. Clint, Make a fire to cook and for light. Joseph, Check around for anyone close by and then all of you get the ceremony ready. Now Brock, That man is the grandson of Amadeus Clotilde, One of Caledonias most infamous slave owners and richest businessmen. He's known for his wealth that he has gained from owning slaves who he has work on his plantations and his factories." He said as he was starting to finish putting together the tent. Brock:" So You just killed one of the richest men in Caledonias grandson who was a sheriff, A man in law enforcement. In front of his town."

Alex:" I like to think of it as a form of reparations." He said as he brought out a sack full of some type of flowers. Alex:" good, We have some. Now Brock, Have you ever participated in Messena?" Brock:" What?" Alex:" I'm going to take that means you haven't. Well you see, At the age of 18, A young La Gente, Male or Female must take a small helping of the Senesia flower along with water to truly come into contact with the spirits in order to truly be La Gente and to get closer to God." Brock:" What is this going to do to me?" He said worried as he was given a cup full of water with some of the crushed flower in it. Alex:" It will both make you experience some of the the pains that have been given unto you by the Devil and some of the Joys that have been given unto you by the Lord. It will be a mix of pain and happiness that you must experience." He said with Clint, Wade and Joseph starting to strip and then kneeling on the ground around the fire and starting to pray.

Alex then joined them by stripping nude, Showing off his Strong muscular body and its Excellent Abs and Biceps and also his Uncircumsized Penis( Being Uncircumsized is important in the La Gente community.). Alex:" Do it Brock. Do it for your ancestors who have bled for you." He said as Brock contemplated doing it. He then put the cup of the Holy Drink on the ground, Stripped nude and then picked up the cup to drink it before being stopped by Alex. Alex:"Wait , There is still some steps that have to be taken." He said before grabbing a Bible that he put on the Log next to the fire. He started to recite part of it and they all started praying. After they did a prayer, Alex started to initiate the next part of the Ceremony. Alex:" We are here to initiate Brock Anthony Rumlow of The Bronx, New York. Son Of Francis Rumlow and Catherine Magnani into the La Gente tribe to bring him closer to you Lord. We ask that he be accepted and that his journey be a fair one." He said, signaling for Brock to drink the entire cup.

After drinking it, He started to feel odd and his vison was changing colors and shapes and people were changing into other people. The temperature was changing and the lighting was changing. He then blinked and there he was, He was at a cemetery and it was warm out, A warm July mid-Afternoon day. He looked around to see a funeral with people there with a casket not far. He walked closer where they definitely should have seen him, Nude and definitely out of place at a funeral. He saw the cars behind them and knew that he was definitely in the 60s/70s as he knew by their look. He took a closer look at the people there. He saw... His Mother... Still alive... And then he saw his uncle Leo and Liam( Before Leo left to move to Tierradios with Liam as he was given a scholarship at one of their prestigious universities and they both started a family after getting married there.) and His Grandmother and Grandfather( His mothers parents) there, Still looking like their almost 50-year old selves and his Grandfather(His Fathers Dad.) Who shed a tear at the Casket containing his one of his two sons.

He looked at his mother who was standing next to her four young sons. She was so young when she died. She went through so much pain in just a decade. He then looked at the casket and just the sight of it started to make him cry. But after wiping his face off with his arm. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a white room with a woman screaming and people rushing. He then saw his younger self in scrubs( God he looked so young.) there next to... Her. He saw him holding... Her hand and telling her to push along with the nurse who was encouraging her. He saw her in the stirrups trying to push her out. After a few minutes of her screaming, He heard a baby crying and saw... Her.

He saw his daughter. It had been so long since he thought of her. His younger self then, After cutting the cord, Picked her up in his arms and held her close and brought her close to her mother. She started to calm down at the sight of seeing her mother and Father. It was hard trying to raise her with the low income they had and where they lived but they tried... They tried. It brought him to tears... Tears of happiness at the sight of seeing his daughter again.It's been yea-Decades since he's seen her. He's now remembers that he's been a bad father and also a terrible husband. But the sight of his daughter and... Her made him happy at the sight of seeing her even if it was brief.

As he blinked from the crying, He saw that he was in another hospital room. He saw his young 15 year old self there next to his mother, Holding her hand and comforting her as she was weak from the cancer that was slowly killing her... And did.Young Brock:" Ma, Do you think you'll get better?" He said as he was trying not to cry. Mother:" I don't think so Brock." She said as Brock was starting to cry. Mother:" Don't cry Brock. I know that this might be hard to accept but soon I was going to die. I just want you to know that I love you and your brothers all equally. I love you grandparents and I love your father. Just remember Brock." She said before she put Brocks hand in hers which his was a bit too big for her. Mother:" Be strong. Never give up and do what you have to do survive. Never be weak unless you have to. Just remember who you are. Always know that I love you for who you are. Please... Stay Golden for me." She said as Young Brock then went to hug her. He know that this would be the last time him and his brothers would ever see her again. Tomorrow night, Both of his parents would both be dead and now his Brothers would soon have to go live with his grandparents. Brock started to cry heavily as he knew that he would end up not doing the last thing his mother asked of him.

He then blinked again and saw that he was in his apartment in New York and he saw that he was in his bedroom. He looked around and saw that his bed was full. In it was him and Steve, Cuddling close to each other. He remembers that night. It was the night of their first date and the first one that actually went well in years. It was the first time he fell in love in years. He felt happy at the fact that he was being loved by someone. Someone who cared for him. It actually made him feel bad for using Steve. He wanted to get in bed and to just hold Steve as long as he could but he knew that he wouldn't be able to. But he then blacked out.

He woke up in a tent with a thick wool blanket keeping him warm that he felt due to still being nude. He heard the others outside talking. He then went to the opening in the tent with the blanket wrapped around him and saw Joseph cleaning his Repeater while Wade drank something hot and Clint Trained with his bow near some of the trees and Alex played on a old wooden flute, All of them clothed. Alex:" Brock, It is good to see you. How was your experience?" he said, Stopped his playing and grabbing a nearby bottle of something to take a drink of. Brock:" I saw so many things and I realized something." He said as he went to sit down in the tent again, Talking to the others through the opening in the tent. Alex:" You dont need to tell. Now, Tomorrow we set out for Clotilde Main Family Farm to have a little talk with Mister Clotilde and some of his sons. Now Tell me the truth. Are you good with a Revolver?" He said as he reached out his hand to show Brock a Revolver for him to take.

Brock:" Um, I guess." He said as he inspected the gun, Seeing that the gun was loaded. Alex:" Good, It's best if you go and Start training. There are two lanterns over there and some empty bottles there along with Ammo for you to take to use. It's also best if you get Clothed. There in the clothes with you." He said as he went back to playing his flute. After he got dressed in his rural outfit, He grabbed his Lanterns, ammo and some of the bottles and went out a bit to practice shooting. After he found good spot where him or no one else would get hurt, He set the bottles on a log and walked back to aim at them. He cocked the revolver and took a deep breath, Inhaling in and then inhaling out before pulling the trigger. The revolver fired a shot, Going through the thin neck of the bottle and shattering it, Spilling glass all over the woodland floor. After doing this, he blinked and saw that he was in a field illuminated by the light coming from the Harvest Moon, Illuminating the field{While Neil Young's "Harvest Moon" Played as he looked around the field.

He Saw that he was in traditional La Gente Apparel where his body was partially covered in animal skin that revealed his Biceps, Abs and Below his knees showing his muscular legs below. His short black hair was the same as it was the usual Hairstyle of La Gente Males. He looked around saw that there was a small Hot springs close by where he saw a man standing in it or floating standing up inside of it. He saw that it was a Muscular( He thinks as he only could see from the mans muscular back) Blonde haired man. He started to slowly walk towards the hot springs which must have alerted the man who turned around to reveal it was Steve. He smiled and waved at Brock to Come inside which Brock obliged to as he started to strip nude and then start entering the hot springs calm relaxing waters. He started to wade over to Steve in the warm relaxing waters and started to kiss each other and hug each other{With Neil Youngs "Harvest Moon" Still playing as they stood in the hot spring. When he got to Steve and started kissing him, He closed his eyes to relax.

They kiss and caress each others body, Saving the time that they have together and being able to finally have each other. He opened his eyes to see that there were multiple Brocks and Steve's around them in the hot spring, Doing the same thing as they were and Holding each others partner tight. Brock went and kissed Steve again who looked deep into his eyes, Letting Brock be able to see those beautiful Blue eyes that mesmerize him and make him feel safe. He Launched himself into a deep kiss with Steve and closed his eyes. He put his hands into Steves beautiful Blonde Hair. Just feeling it made him feel calm and happy because it always reminded him of Steve. After holding Steve for a bit, He opened his eyes and saw that he was in an entirely different setting as he was now outside a La Gente styled and owned bar in a Rural forest/ Small town area with people entering the establishment. He was now wearing Rural La Gente cowboy-type clothing and he was holding Steve's hand who was wearing the same type of clothing.

They had their arms around each others waists and walked into the bar where a live band was playing with the Lead singer/Acoustic guitarist standing out as his backing band was La Gente while the Lead singer/Acoustic Guitarist was white(Canadian, Maybe?). But that didnt matter too much as he beautifully sung a song{ The Man sang and played along with his backing band, where they Played "Harvest Moon"} that got Couples to slow dance together in the bar to the music being played. Brock Took his Hat along with Steve's and set it on a small round table by one of the windows and they slow dancing together. They joined the other couples who were all Same-Sex couples dancing together. Brock then realized that the couples were also Brocks and Steve's dancing together. Brock and Steve then took another look into each others eyes and closed their eyes and took another deep kiss.

When he opened his eyes, Brock saw that he was in the forest{Where "Harvest Moon" Was coming to an end.}, Alone with the bottles still on the log, His lanterns still keeping his little shooting range lit. He checked the guns ammo and saw that it was missing a bullet meaning that he fired that shot. He then went back to Practicing his shooting with a revolver. After practicing for a while,{When "The Mercy Seat" By Johnny Cash started to play.} He looked at his Crucifix Necklace and his Star Of David one too and gently touched and caressed them. He then looked into the Harvest Moonlight and thought about his current predicament. He then got on his knees, Put his hands together and closed his eyes. He then launched into a prayer to God. Brock:" Hey God. I know that I don't pray a lot or go to Church a lot even though I got to Mass with Steve or At least I used to bac befor-." He said interrupting himself. Brock:" Thing is, I know that I'm a bad man. I know that when I die, I'm going to Hell. As far as I know, You probably hate me for what I have and haven't done. I wouldn't be surprised if I spend the rest of the Afterlife in Hell for my Sins." He said as he started to weep a little.

Brock:" But I ask for only one thing. I ask that you please leave Steve alive and well. I hope that he's safe and alive. I ask that you help me and the others with saving him. I hope you do listen because I know that for me, I can't be saved but Steve... Steve's a good man. He's probably more Catholic than the Pope. He's probably one of the last good me- I mean Good people left. I'm just asking that you do this for him, Not for me. I know that It's too late for me but not for him." He said as he started to cry as he thought about his past years in the Catholic Church, His Family and everything else and how he left them all behind and lied, Cheated, Killed and done everything that would send a man to hell. Brock:" The Point is that I ask that you Keep Steve alive, Safe and happy, That you give Steve the right path and future to take. Regardless If I'm there with him or If I'm even dead. I just ask that he be saved from the Mercs, From Big Daddy. I also ask that you keep Big Daddy alive too. I know that he may have done some bad things but for him it was different. Point is that they are both better men and I hope that you save them both. I don't ask for your forgiveness because I know that's useless as I know that I dont even deserve an ounce of Empathy, Sympathy or even Pity from you. I just hope that you listen and just please... Just please... Save them both. I know that It's too late for me." He said, Crying towards the end of his prayer.

After he finished his prayer, He composed himself and started to walk back with his stuff back to camp. He saw that only Alex was still out, Playing a acoustic guitar and gently playing a soothing instrumental{Playing "Sister Sarah's Theme" By Ennio Morricone.} while sitting on a log by the campfire. Joseph, Wade and Clint must be in the tent sleeping. Alex:" So, How was training?" He said, Pausing as he continued his guitar playing. Brock:" Good, I have a question." Alex:" Ask away." Brock:" Do you know who Steve Rogers is?" Alex:" Clint has talked about him but no too much but I think I might know him. Tell me more about him." Brock:" He's Captain America. Fought in World War 2. His Suit is Dark Blue with some Red." He said, Which must have shocked Alex for some reason. Alex:( Gentente)" (Gasps) The White Man In Blue!" He said shocked as he remembered this man. Brock:" What?" Alex:" You see, Tierradios and America for decades haven't had a good relationship, You know. One country hated Catholics, We're an entirely Catholic Nation. One hates Queer People, We have always loved them. One hates Indigenous People, The other Loves and cherishes us. You know what I mean. But for some time, America and Tierradios were allies. During Their revolution, The Tierradian Government heavily supported America even up to and at the end of The Second World War where after that... Things went south. But Yeah, We had a good relationship."

Alex:" Now, Cut to World War 2. The Nazis were trying to invade Tierradios which was a bad idea. Now, The La Gente, We are a mostly peaceful people but much like sky and lightning, We can be loud and powerful when we need to on occasion. We went and ambushed Nazis trying to march into Tierradios in areas that it was hard for Tierradios to defend." He paused to grab something that turned out to be a joint,A Marijuana joint that he started to smoke. Alex:" We were a huge pain in the Nazis ass including The Italians so Hitler ordered for Nazis to focus on trying to kill us. That failed and ended up using more of his resources and soldiers failing to kill us. We killed more Nazis than there are cows and people in Montana, Multiplied twice. So Hitler then decided," Oh SHIT, These Brown People are fuckin killing us. Lets stop trying to kill and invade them." They stopped, We didnt. We kept on fighting them. Thing is we were fighting them from the start of the war. Now, At the start of the war when the Holocaust was starting to get worse. The La Gente were kind of thinking about whether or not we should get involved. But in the end, The La Gente Nation unanimously came to a vote to fight the Nazis, Even the Chiefs who were reluctant due to not wanting us to become the next victims of The Nazis voted for war against the Nazis. Cut to after the US got into the war, I was with a group mixed with Tierradian soldiers and La Gente Warriors who were ambushing Nazis trying to invade. Then Cap, I assume you call him, Came in and assisted us and we won that battle against them which helped us send the Nazis back to Germany and where ever they were from. We kept on fighting them and liberating their victims." He said as he smoked his blunt that he offered to Brock who shook his head at it and silently said no to.

Alex:" I still remember after that battle when he came back to a Warrior camp with us.

Northern Tierradios/ South Eastern German Border, 1940s

After winning a battle against the Nazis in the cold winter woods, Steve and the others followed Aztumeca back to a warrior camp. Steve didnt know much about The La Gente at all. But they kind of reminded him of the Indians back in the States but they were different. Apparently, They were treated way better than the Indians are in the States. They were also quite large as they made up a sizeable, Large chunk of the population. After following The La Gente and The Tierradian soldiers who were in Automobiles and Horses. He was impressed by the La Gentes fighting skills(They Had freaking explosive arrows and even blended into the Snow so well it's like their skin camouflaged with the snow. They used a mix of guns and Bows and Arrows, Bladed and Blunt weapons and explosives amazingly well. In fact, He should see if he can convince his superiors to ask the La Gente Warriors to train some soldiers and to share some secrets with them.) and plus they were even friendly towards him and his crew so he took up their invitations to visit a warrior camp. He was currently on horseback with Aztumeca next to him on Horseback too. Steve:" So, How do you deal with the weather out here?" He asked Aztumeca who was barely fazed by the cold along with the Tierradian soldiers and La Gente warriors who were okay with the cold temperature where the Cold, Fierce Wind blew against the soldiers and Warriors.

Alex:" Ah, I see that you are not used to our winters. We are Lucky as the winter helps with keeping the Nazis and the Italians back." Steve:" But what about the civilians?" Alex:" Tierradians and La Gente are both used to winters here. We have plenty of resources to keep us through years of winter if it was to happen but God has blessed us with this winter." Steve:" Christian?" Alex:" Better, Catholic. You?" Steve:" Same." Alex:" Hm, Best if you dont go too far South or East or you'll soon enter Caledonia." Steve:" What's wrong with Caledonia?" Alex:" I guess you don't know. Tierradios is a Catholic Country, Period. Caledonia, While Christian, Is Protestant or whatever you call them. For centuries they've persecuted Catholics and La Gente. Worse yet, They enslave my people." Steve: "WHAT!?!" He said shocked by that fact that Slavery is still around in the world. Alex:" Yeah, I understand the sentiment. We've been slaughtered, Raped, Enslaved and even had Genocide committed against us for centuries by many. But we will overcome no matter what. God is on our side." Steve:" It's good that you're hopeful." James:" HEY STEVE!" Barnes shouted out from behind on a horse that he used to get up close to Aztumeca and Steve.

Steve:" Hey Buck." Alex:" Hello, Sergeant Barnes. Thank you for the assistance that you and your friend here has given to us." James:" I'm glad that you are appreciative of it." Steve:" How far are we from the camp do you think we are?" Alex:" We are not far." He said as they rode through the snowy forests of Northern Tierradios. Alex:" So, Tell me about yourselves further, Barnes and Rogers." James:" We're both from Brooklyn, NEW YORK!." He said trying to shout over the cold winds that blew against them. Alex:" I've heard of it. How is it?" Steve:" We both came from pretty poor families so I guess It's a lot different than you think it would be." Alex:" You belong to any tribes?" Steve:" WHAT? He said as the wind was starting to become a bit deafening. Because of this Aztumeca gently rode his horse closer to Barnes and Rogers. Alex:" Do you belong to any tribes, Creeds um... Ethnic groups?" Steve:" Irish, Mainly." James:" Irish father and Romanian Mother." Alex:" I'm completely La Gente." He said before interrupting himself as they finally went through the winds and finally arrived at camp.

Alex:" We've arrived at camp." He said as Rogers and Barnes were shocked at the fact that the winds stopped when they reached camp yet when they looked back, The winds were still going. Barnes:" How?" Alex:" Like I've said, We've been blessed by God during this war." He said as they rode into camp where Warriors trained and other La Gente maintained the camp and Warriors. They hitched their horses and Barnes and Rogers followed Aztumeca towards his war tent. Inside it was decorated and lit well. Maps were hung and weapons were stockpiled inside of it. Aztumeca:" If you are hungry, There is some Deer and Hare being cooked by the main fire. Now, Tell me how are the Allies doing?" He said as he put his hands down on the table and took a drink of Some sacred drink that was brewed. Barnes:" Doing well. Especially with the Super Soldier Program that Dr. Vasquez, Erskine, and Mendez headed."

Alex:" Yes, I know of Mendez. King Leon suggested his service to the Allies when they joined the war due to his Intelligence plus Dr. Vasquez is a highly respected if not interesting man." Steve:" I stiil remember meeting Vasquez and Erskine. Vasquez was interesting to say the least." Barnes:" How come?" Steve:" Well, He's Close to a century or more years old, He was a bounty hunter for a decade or two, He served in the Civil War, He's stronger than any man, He's a Doctor and Scientist, and a lot more than that."

Alex:" Hm, He's is, Like I said, An interesting man. Barnes, I was wondering if you could exit the tent and wait outside so we can talk privately?" Barnes:" It Is pretty cold out there." He said, Causing Aztumeca to go to a chest and open it. He pulled out a large Bear skin coat and threw it to Barnes who caught it. Barnes:" Um, Thanks." He said, Putting on the coat and going outside to wait. Alex:" I just want to you to know thank you for your aid and your assistance in this war." He said as he went to shake Steve's hand. Steve:" Oh, Your welcome. It's just part of my duty." Alex:" I just want you to know that if you ever need any assistance, Then The La Gente people and Me shall assist you." Steve:" That's good to know." Alex:" Now, Would you like to join us in a prayer outside?" Steve:" I would." He said before they walked outside to join in the prayer that many La Gente and Tierradian soldiers were engaging in. 

December 2nd 9:08pm 60 miles away from South Eastern Tierradian/ West Caledonian Border

Brock:" Wait, How old are you?" Alex:" A lot older than you think." he said laughing a bit at the end and taking another toke. Alex:" Brock, You have a secret. Dont you?" Brock:" Um, What do you mean?" Alex:" You have a secret. One that is dangerous. One that you yearn to release." Brock:" Do you mean-" Alex:" I know but I will keep it secret. That is up to you. That is your choice. One that is important for the path God has put you on. We both know the right the right choice to make, I hope you make that one. Now, I suggest you get plenty of sleep. We are going out tomorrow." He said before disposing of his blunt safely and then going into the tent to sleep. Brock looked at the moon and contemplated. Brock:" Don't worry Steve. I'll save you." He said before putting out the fire and then going into the tent to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I just have a question for all of you who read this. What do you guys think of the whole Jeremy Renner situation? I don't wanna start trouble but It has kind of led me to think about it especially when I write and Read stuff that has Clint in it. Personally I don't believe the allegations and I believe Renner, I think he should stay as Clint but I honestly wanna know your opinions. In reality I just hope for the best solution, Especially for Ava(His Daughter) and also Jeremy and his fans especially Marvel fans.


End file.
